One Years Without You
by Thazt
Summary: prakuel Promise. Junsu centric. Hope You like it. RnR..


Present

prakuel of promise

**One Years without You**

Junsu centric

warning : Typo, BL, dll

* * *

"Hyung, ayo makan!" aku menyendokkan sesuap nasi ke arah Jaejoong hyung. Namun Jaejoong hyung hanya mengatupkan mulutnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Miris! Hatiku terasa hancur saat melihat Jae hyung seperti ini.

"Hyung, ayo makan! Jika Yunho hyung melihat mu tidak makan, dia pasti akan marah." Mendengar nama Yunho keluar dari mulutku Jaejoong hyung menoleh ke arahku, "Yunnie ada di sini?" tanyanya polos sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya persis seperti anak kecil

"Junsu ah, Yunnie sudah kembali?" Aku hanya menghela nafas, jaejoong hyung sangat sensitive sekali jika mendengar nama Yunho di sebut. Keadaan Jae hyung saat ini sangat hancur. Padahal ini sudah menginjak tiga bulan sejak yunho hyung menghilang tanpa kabar.

Jaejoong hyung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamarnya, "Junsu ah, kau berbohong padaku!" air mata mulai meluncur dengan bebas di pipi Jaejoong hyung. "Yunnie, tidak ada di sini. Yunnie tidak ada!" Jaejoong hyung kembali berteriak histeris. Aku langsung mendekap Jaejoong hyung

"Jae hyung, Jae hyung, Jae hyung" aku terus merapalkan namanya. Tanganku mengelus lembut punggungnya, berharap Jae hyung bisa kembali tenang. Tak lama, tangisan Jae hyung mereda. "Junsu ah, katakan padaku Yunho ku akan kembali kan? Dia tidak meninggalkanku kan?"

Aku menggenggam tangan Jae hyung erat, dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Tentu saja, Yunho mu akan kembali padamu. Dia akan kembali padamu." jujur saja, aku pun tak yakin dengan kalimatku tadi. Tapi, demi Jaejoong hyung berbohong pun akan ku lakukan agar senyum nya kembali terlihat.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku tidur. Yunho pasti akan datang ketika aku membuka mata." Jaejoong hyung berjalan gontai ke arah ranjangnya, aku hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya yang trlihat semakin kurus. Sungguh, Jae hyung hampir tidak pernah makan selama satu bulan belakangan ini. Fisiknya semakin lemah di tambah dengan depresi yang di deritannya sekarang.

Menyakitkan! Sungguh menyakitkan melihat Jaejoong hyung seperti ini. Jaejoong hyung yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum hangat kini berubah 90 derajat menjadi seseorang yang bahkan aku- adiknya sendiri tidak bisa mengenalinya.

Namun, aku sedikit bersyukur. Keadaan Jae hyung tidak separah saat bulan pertama Yunho hyung meninggalkannya. Ia sangat sering mengigau, memanggil-manggil nama Yunho hyung. Bahkan ia sering kali berteriak histeris setiap kali bangun dari tidurnya.

Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa jaejoong hyung bisa sedepresi itu ketika Yunho hyung tidak muncul juga di hadapannya. Akan ku ceritakan alasannya.

Dulu, saat kami masih kecil, aku dan Jae hyung mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Mobil yang kami tumpangi bersama Umma dan Appa tertabrak oleh truk yang kehilangan kendali. Aku yang saat itu masih berusia 12 tahun dipeluk dan mataku ditutup dengan erat oleh Appa sedangkan Jae hyung dipeluk dengan oleh Umma.

Aku tak terlalu ingat dengan jelas, yang ku ingat hanyalah teriakan histeris appa dan umma karena saat itu semua langsung terasa gelap. Saat siuman aku sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan Jae hyung berada di sebelahku.

-flashback-

Ketika aku membuka mata, yang pertama kulihat hanyalah warna putih yang begitu - kepalaku pusing sekali, sekelebat ingatan masuk ke dalam ingatanku. Ingatan saat mobil kami terbalik dan berguling-guling di aspal jalan. Aku tersentak, Umma… Appa… Jae hyung…! Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja?

"Dokter! Anak ini sudah sadar!" seorang wanita berbaju putih yang kuyakini sebagai suster beeteriak di sebelahku, aku ingin bertanya pada suster itu tapi lidahku terasa kelu, mulutku tidak bisa terbuka.

Seorang dokter datang dan memeriksaku. "Dok.." ujar ku lemah. Akhirnya suara ku keluar juga. "Jangan bicara dulu." Ujar dokter itu. Aku mendelik ke arahnya. "Umma, Appa, Jae hyung?" tanyaku lemah. Aku melihat dokter itu menatap ku dengan pandangan aneh. Sekejab, bayangan-bayangan buruk mulai masuk ke dalam pikiranku.

Dokter itu menundukkan kepalanya, dia menggengam tanganku yang tertusuk infuse dengan lembut. "Maaf… Umma dan Appa anda sudah meninggal." Aku terkesiap, Umma…. Appa? Mereka sudah tiada? Jae hyung.. bagaimana dengan jae hyung?

"Jaejoong hyung?" ujarku takut-takut, jangan sampai Tuhan juga mengambil Jaejoong hyung. "Kakak anda selamat. Kalian berdua beruntung. Kalian tidak mengalami cidera serius, hanya terluka di bagian lengan dan kaki." Aku mendesah lega. Untunglah, Jae hyung selamat.

"Dimana Jae hyung?" Dokter itu menujuk ke arah samping, tepat di sebelahku jae hyung sedang tertidur. "Apa adik ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" aku mengernyit melihat dokter itu, pertanyaan yang aneh, "Tadi malam aku, Jae hyung, Umma dan Appa mengalami kecelakaan." Air mataku mengalir mengingat kenyataan pahit yang kuterima, Umma dan Appa sudah tidak ada. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sendiri, aku masih punya Jaejoong hyung.

"Sepertinya adik tidak mengalami depresi ataupun shock. Baguslah." Dokter itu menghela nafas lega. Memangnya ada apa? kenapa? "Kakak anda, mengalami shock yang cukup hebat, karena menyaksikan kecelakaan naas yang terjadi pada kalian." Aku menggeleng tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan Jae hyung?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Jae hyung?" tanyaku lemah. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Jae hyung, sekarang hanya dialah yang kupunya.

"Dengar, penjelasan yang lengkap mungkin tidak akan membuatmu mengerti. Kakakmu, mengalami shock yang cukup hebat, karena shock yang di alaminya itu, dia melupakan kecelakaan yang di alaminya itu, tapi akibat dari shock itu dia tidak akan bisa kehilangan orang terdekatnya. Jadi usahakan agar dia tidak kehilangan orang-orang terdekatnya." Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi jika dia kehilangan orang yang disayangi nya lagi?" Dokter itu kembali menghela nafas, "Kemungkinan besar dia akan mengalami depresi yang cukup hebat dan itu akan berdampak buruk pada kejiwaannya."

Aku mentatap lemah Jae hyung yang terbaring di sampingku, kenapa harus Jae hyung yang mengalami shock sedangkan aku tidak? "Dok, kenapa aku tidak mengalami shock seperti Jaejoong hyung?"

"Entahlah, saya tidak tahu dengan pasti. Ketika anda dan kakak anda di bawa ke sini, anda dalam keadaan pingsan sedangkan kakak anda dia dibawa dalam keadaan shock berat, dia baru tenang setelah kami memberikannya obat penenang."

-flashback end-

Saat Jaejoong hyung sadar, dia tidak mengingat kecelakaan itu. Jae hyung tahu orang tua kami meninggal, tapi dia tidak ingat mengapa. Sejak saat itu, aku berusaha agar orang-orang yang di sayangi oleh Jejoong hyung pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan ketika yunho hyung- orang yang sangat dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak juga kembali setelah satu bulan, benar saja- jaejoong hyung mengalami depresi berat.

Untung saja setelah 6 bulan berlalu- setelah aku dan Yoochun terus memberikannya harapan,akhirnya Jaejoong hyung bisa bangkit dari depresinya meskipun kami kehilangan sosoknya yang hangat.

Aku masih tetap pada posisiku semula, memandangi Jae hyung yang memejamkan matanya dari kursi yang kududuki saat ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar senyum malaikat Jaejoong hyung kembali? Haruskah aku berkeliling dunia untuk mencari Yunho hyung? Tidak~ rasanya sangat mustahil menemukannya di antara ribuan juta manusia.

Mungkin yang perlu kami lakukan hanya menunggu. Aku percaya waktu yang akan menyembuhkan luka hati Jae hyung. Tapi kapan waktu akan membawa Yunho hyung kembali? Bersabar? Mungkin.

Aku mendesah pelan, perlahan aku bangkit dari kursi ini dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong hyung. Ku tutup pintu itu dengan perlahan berusaha untuk tak menggangu tidurnya.

-thazt-

Bulan keenam. Keadaan Jae hyung sudah semakin membaik. Dia sudah mau makan dengan keinginannya sendiri. Meskipun dia belum mau menyentuh dapur kesayangannya. Takut, itu yang dikatakannya.

Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jaejoong takut dengan dapur? Bukankah dapur adalah tempat favorit nya? Hhh- tidak apa-apa, Jae hyung yang sudah mau makan saja itu sudah bagus. Memang benar, waktu akan mengobati luka hati seseorang.

Kabar baik lainnya, Jae hyung sudah mulai kuliah lagi setelah lima bulan terus mendekam di kamarnya. Sayangnya, Jae hyung berubah. Ia sering menyendiri di kelasnya, ia bahkan tak mau berbicara dengan orang lain kecuali sahabat-sahabatnya Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin kalian heran kenapa aku menyebut Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel hyung, kyuhyun itu seumuran denganku, hanya saja dia anak yang tergolong jenius sehingga dia bisa berada di semester yang sama dengan Jae hyung.

Ketiga sahabatnya itu cukup membantuku untuk menjaga Jaejoong hyung. Meskipun saat ini, Jaejoong hyung hanya tersenyum simpul pada mereka bahkan hanya sedikit bicara tapi mereka tetap bersama Jae hyung. Persahabatan yang indah.

-thazt-

"Hyung!" ku hempaskan tubuhku di ranjang milik Jae hyung. "Wae? Kau masuk seenaknya saja dolphin!" ujar Jae hyung tanpa menatap ke arahku, ia sibuk memandangi kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. "Tanggal 9" desahnya pelan, di ambilnya spidol merah di atas meja nakas dan memberikan tanda hati tepat di tanggal 9.

Kupejamkan mataku sambil berseru lirih "Dia akan kembali, hyung tenang saja." Kalimat seperti ini lah yang sering aku dan Yoochun lontarkan untuk membuat Jaejoong hyung bangkit dari depresinya itu.

"Bisakah Hyung tersenyum ke padaku? Aku merindukan senyumanmu hyung!" Aku ingin Jaejoong hyung kembali! Aku ingin Jaejoong hyung ku yang ceria dan hangat! Bukan Jaejoong hyung yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku.

Jaejoong hyung menatapku, sinar matanya memancarkan suatu kesedihan yang mendalam. Segera kupalingkan wajahku, aku tak kuat melihat sorot matanya yang seperti itu. "Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tersenyum. Aku ingin, tapi mulutku begitu kelu untuk tersenyum."

"Tidak bisakah hyung mecoba tersenyum untukku?" Aku memandang Jae hyung dengan tatapan memelas, sungguh- aku merindukan senyumannya itu. "Aku tidak bisa Junsu. Mianhae." Lirih Jaejoong hyung pelan, kembali aku memejamkan mata. "Setidaknya hyung, cobalah untuk tersenyum."

Jaejoong hyung duduk di sampingku, di genggamnya tanganku lembut, "Akan ku coba dolphin." Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jae hyung. "Baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu. Yoochun sudah menunggu ku."

Jae hyung tersenyum simpul ke arahku, "Pergilah." Dengan segera aku keluar dari kamar Jae hyung dan berlari ke bawah, Yoochun sudah menungguku.

"Chunniieee!" pekikku dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Kau lama sekali Su-ie." Ujarnya sambil tertawa. Dicubitnya hidungku sampai memerah. "Aish chunie! Sakit tahu!" ku usap-usap hidungku yang memerah karena perbuatannya.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan di sampingku, "Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" ku tinju pelan bahunya. Aneh, dia malah tertawa semakin keras. Aish Park Yoochun… ada apa denganmu?

Aku memanyunkan bibirku sambil memalingkan wajahku. "Mainhae Su-ie. Bukan maksud ku mengejekmu, tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti lucu dengan hidung memerah seperti itu."

"Aish Park Yoochun! Ini semua ulahmu tahu!" ku pukul-pukul bahunya beberapa kali. Kembali ku manyunkan bibirku sambil melipat tanganku di dada.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk mu, tunggu sebentar!" aku sedikit melirik ke arahnya, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Yoochun. Kenapa dia mengambil sesuatu di balik sofa?

"Taraaa!" sebuah kotak berukuran lebih dari satu meter di keluarkannya. "Ini untukku?" aku memegang pinggir kotak itu, memandangnya takjub. "Apa isinya?" Yoochun meletakkan kotak itu tepat di depan ku. "Buka saja sendiri."

Dengan bersemangat, langsung saja kurobek bungkus kado yang menutupi kotak itu.

Kupandangi apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, takjub. Sebuah boneka dolphin berwana biru lembut dengan ukuran mencapai satu meter. "Chunnie… i..ini~" Yoochun tersenyum ke arahku. Langsung saja kupeluk dia dengan erat, "Gomawo Chunnie!" pekikku. Yoochun mengelus rambutku lembut. "Sudah berhenti ngambeknya?"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pemikiran terbersit dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana seandainya yang menghilang saat ini adalah Yoochun, mungkin aku akan sangat hancur. Mungkin seperti inilah perasaan Jae hyung.

Tanpa sadar, aku menggeleng, "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menggeleng seperti itu?" Yoochun mengelus pipiku lembut. "Ani… hanya saja aku sedang berpikir, seandainya saat ini yang menghilang itu kamu bukan Yunho hyung, aku mungkin akan seperti Jae hyung." Ku sandarkan diriku di pundak Yoochun, mencari sebuah ketenangan.

"Yoochun mengengga tanganku erat, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." ucapnya lembut. "Gomawo Yoochunnie," balasku pelan setengah berbisik.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jaejoong hyung, apa dia sedang tidur lagi?" aku menggeleng, "Aniyo, dia sedang memandangi kalender saat ini." Ada dua kebiasaan baru Jae hyung setelah kepergian Yunho hyung. Tidur dan memandangi kalender.

"_Waktu akan berjalan cepat jika aku tertidur. Terkadang aku berharap aku bisa seperti Putri Aurora yang tertidur hingga sang pangerannya datang dan membangunkannya."_ Kalimat yang selalu kudengar dari Jaejoong hyung jika kutanya mengapa ia sering sekali tidur.

"Ehem! Junsu-ah… Yoochun-ah!" refleks aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata jaejoong hyung, woooh dia terlihat rapi, mau kemana dia? "Maaf menganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin berpamitan pada kalian berdua. Aku harus pergi ke rumah Yesung. Sampai nanti malam Junsu ah, Yoochun ah."

"Perlu aku antar hyung?"Yoochun langsung berdiri dan menawarkan tumpangan, tapi Jaejoong hyung menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul. "Tidak. Kangin sudah menunggu di luar. Nikmati saja waktu kalian berdua." Aku balas tersenyum ke arahnya, "Selamat bersenang-senang Hyung!"

"Kau tahu Chunnie, aku benci melihat senyum Jaejoong hyung yang sekarang. Senyuman itu kosong dan hampa." Aku memandang kosong ke arah pintu yang baru saja di tutup oleh Jae hyung.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu resiko yang harus kita hadapi. Yang terpenting Jaejoong hyung sudah bisa hidup normal saat ini." Yoochun mengelus rambuku lembut, ku benamkan diriku dalam pelukannya, mencari suatu kenyamanan.

"Percayalah. Aku yakin Yunho hyung akan kembali meskipun aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali. Percayalah, sosok Jaejoong hyung yang kau rindukan akan kembali."

Ya- mungkin Yoochun benar. Yang bisa kami lakukan saat ini hanya menunggu dan menunggu. Meskipun tanpa kepastian yang jelas, tapi yang harus kami lakukan hanya percaya. Demi Jaejoong hyung. Ya- semua ini demi Jaejoong hyung,

-FIN-

* * *

Aku gak buat sekuel promise karena yang review chapter terakhir kemarin gak samper lima orang… MIanhae #bow

Sebagai gantinya, aku buat prekuel nya.

Ada yang mau request?

Yang mau, hubungi aku lewat PM, fb, atau twitter.

fb dan twitter bisa dilihat di profil aq..

Kasih tahu aku Pair, sama jalan ceritanya mau kayak gimana..

Kalau aku sanggup, pasti aku buatin…

Sekalian aku pengen lepas dari WB.. T.T

kalau ini masih banyak salah dan kurangnya..

beritahu ya..

ntar aku edit lagi..

Terakhir…

REVIEW^^


End file.
